Storm!
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: Cinta ini begitu menyulitkan Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan Cukup diam, dan lakukan sesuai apa yang kau percaya Aku tak bisa menyuruhmu menghilangkan perasaanmu Karna aku juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku Perasaan yang seharusnya tak kita miliki/ YeWooKyuMin/ yaoi, shounen-ai, BL


"STORM"

.

Chapter 1

Rated T

.

Cinta ini begitu menyulitkan

Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan

Cukup diam, dan lakukan sesuai apa yang kau percaya

Aku tak bisa menyuruhmu menghilangkan perasaanmu

Karna aku juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku

Perasaan yang seharusnya tak kita miliki

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR is belong to GOD

But, this STORY forever MINE

.

Cast : YeWooKyuMin

Other Cast : siwon, kibum

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

.

.

Typo's, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Cerita Pasaran, alur gak sesuai, gak punya plot,

dan keburukan lainnya..

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

Author PoV

Bias mentari yang begitu hangat pagi ini membuat seseorang yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya itu tambah semangat. Sebenarnya tak hanya cuaca yang menyenangkan hari ini, tapi juga karna seseorang yang duduk diboncengannya. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, mengingat rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok.

Baiklah, kita sebut saja orang yang mengayuh sepedanya itu bernama Yesung, sedang yang dibelakangnya bernama Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hyung, tambah kecepatannya, kita bisa terlambat nanti.." ucap Ryeowook karna Yesung begitu terkesan santai menjalankan sepedanya.

"Baiklah, Hyung tak akan menolongmu jika jatuh.." balas Yesung lalu menambah kecepatan mengayuhnya. Ryeowook yang kaget reflek memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat. Yesung yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum dan makin menambah kecepatannya.. "Wwooooowww…" teriak Yesung.

Yesung terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai mereka memasuki halaman sekolah. Memakirkan sepedanya sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi kekelas masing-masing. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah.

Yesung yang notabene-nya sudah semester 4, menempati ruang kelas di atas. Sedang Ryeowook yang baru masuk tahun ini –itu artinya Ryeowook semester 1- berada di kelas bawah. Mereka sekolah di salah satu Universitas terkenal di pusat kota, Seoul – Universitas ELF. Ryeowook dan Yesung sama-sama mengambil jurusan Seni Music dan Art.

Ryeowook segera memasuki kelasnya, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya ditengah kelas. "Kibum-ah" panggil Ryeowook pada seseorang didepannya. Mereka cukup dekat, Ryeowook sering bercerita pada Kibum. Dan Kibum juga sering membantu Ryeowook dalam hal pelajaran, terutama Ipa dan Matematika.

Kibum yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kebelakang, menatap Ryeowook seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"Eum.. aku.. eum..-"

"Tidak membawa PR Jung songsae lagi ?" Tanya Kibum sambil menekankan kata lagi pada kalimatnya. Dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Kibum mengambil buku Matematikanya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Kibum kembali menghadap depan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal yang disukainya. Seorang Kim kibum memang terkenal pintar, tapi dia juga dikenal sebagai seorang yang tak banyak bicara. Namun jangan salah aritka itu semua, hanya karna dia pendiam, bukan berarti akan banyak orang yang bisa mencari masalah dengannya. Karna apa?, Karna Kibum adalah kekasih dari anak pemilik sekolah yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Gumawo,,kau yang terbaik. Huuh.. aku bukan tak membawanya, hanya saja aku tak mengerjakannya karna tak mengerti." Ujar Ryeowook mempoutskan bibirnya.

"Itu sama saja" balas Kibum tanpa menoleh. Dan ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi omongan Kibum.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat Jung Songsae memberhentikan ocehannya mengenai rumus Devisiasi, Ryeowook sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Kelas menjadi sedikit ramai karna para yeoja dikelas Ryeowook asik berbisik-bisik melihat namja yang sepertinya murid baru memasuki kelas.

"Anyonghaseo, Kyuhyun-imnida. Bangapseumnida, chingu-deul." Ucap murid baru yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Setelah perkenalan, Jung songsae menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kyuhyun berjalan ketengah kelas dan mengambil duduk dibelakang Ryeowook.

.

Pelajaran Jung songsae hari ini begitu sangat lama bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Untung saja bel istirahat cepat berbunyi, kalau tidak anak satu kelas pasti sudah bisa melihat asap yang muncul dari kepala Ryeowook. Kibum dan Ryeowook segera berdiri dan hendak pergi kekantin. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di tangannya.

"Eum.. Kyu, kau mau ikut kita kekantin ?" Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada anak baru itu. Wajah Kyuhyun memang sedikit memancarkan aura aneh, lihat saja bagaimana senyum yang mirip seringaian itu terus tercipta di bibir pucatnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook, berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Ryeowook-imnida, ini temanku-"

"Kibum-imnida"

"Ah,ne.." Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum kikuk melihat Ryeowook disebelahnya.

Sampai dikantin, Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang sudah biasa ditemuinya dikantin. Seketika pandangannya menemukan sesosok yang dicari Ryeowook segera menarik Kibum dan menuju salah satu tempat duduk diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Yesung hyung~" Ryeowook segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah namja bernama Yesung itu. Kibum dan kyuhyun lebih memilih mengambil tempat disebrang YeWook Couple itu.

"Oh.. kau lama sekali keluarnya"

"Matematika" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, membuat Yesung tertawa pelan. Tak perlu dijelaskan, dia sudah tahu kelemahan 'dongsaeng'nya itu.

"Eh.. bukankah kau yang tadi pagi" kini Kyuhyun yang membuka suaranya. Menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di samping Yesung. Membuat Kibum dan YeWook mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun

"Dia Kyuhyun, murid baru dikelasku." Ucap Ryeowook, dan Yesung hanya diam lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Namanya Sungmin, aku dan dia satu kelompok dalam tugas Ipa yang diberikan Shim songsae." Jelas Yesung. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Memangnya tadi pagi kenapa ?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang bertanya didepannya.

"Kepo"

Kibum, Yesung dan Sungmin langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang kesal memilih diam dan memberikan sumpah serapahnya untuk Kyuhyun didalam hati.

.

0oooOoOooo0

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring di setiap koridor disekolah itu. Sebagian murid terlihat menghambur kekelasnya masing-masing. Yesung terlihat berdiri didepan kelas Ryeowook seperti biasanya. Karna Yesung dan Ryeowook selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Ryeowook terlihat keluar kelasnya ditengah-tengah teman-temannya yang lain. Yesung melambaikan tangannya membuat Ryeowook ikut melambai dan mendatanginya.

"Kajja hyung."

Yesung mengusap pelan tengkuknya, "Eum.. Wookie, mian hari ini tidak bisa bareng. Aku harus ke perpustakaan kota dengan Sungmin karna tugas itu harus selesai 3 hari lagi" Yesung menjelaskan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk,"Baiklah, gwenchana. Selamat mengerjakan tugas Hyung, fighting!" ucapnya memberi semangat pada seseorang yang sudah mengambil hatinya tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai halus Ryeowook yang berwarna hitam. Ryeowook-nya sangat manis, tak salah jika ia mencintai seseorang yang sedang tersipu malu dihadapannya ini. Yesung tak akan pernah menyalahkan cintanya, walaupun dia tahu ini semua sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan sendirian, sesekali tedengar nyanyian dari mulutnya. Sepasang earphone ditelinganya menemani Ryeowook menuju halte bus terdekat.

'CKITT'

Ryeowook yang kaget melihat sesuatu didepannya hanya bisa terdiam. Mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang kian memburu. Siapa yang tidak shock coba, kalo sebuah motor dengan seenaknya berhenti tiba-tiba didepan badanmu. Merasa bahwa kau akan mati saat itu juga karna serangan jantung. Ryeowook menatap namja didepannya itu dengan deathglare yang malahan lebih terkesan manis.

"Ya! Kyu!.. kau mau membunuhku!" teriak Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Aku kan tidak menabrakmu" elak Kyuhyun saat mendengar protes dari Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya"

"Haha.. sudahlah. Eoh.. kau mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bagian belakang motornya.

Ryeowook berfikir sebentar,'Tidak buruk juga, aku jadi bisa menabung lagi' batin Ryeowook. "Baiklah" Ryeowook-pun mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun lalu menyantaikan dirinya dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook agar memeluk pinggangnya,"Pegangan yang erat seperti ini." Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. Dirinya tidak pernah melakukan ini kecuali dengan Yesung.

Motor Kyuhyun melaju dengan cepat melewati setiap mobil dan motor didepannya. Ryeowook makin mengeratkan pelukannya karna takut, Kyuhyun terlalu cepat menjalankan motornya.

Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dikepalanya. Terasa sakit dan sekelebat banyangan memenuhi pikirannya. Ini aneh, dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini biasanya. Dan tanpa disengaja satu isakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja manis itu. Kyuhyun membelokan motornya disebuah jalan besar. Tadi Ryeowook sudah memberitahu alamatnya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak susah mencarinya, mengingat rumah Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari rumah yang ditunjukan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan motornya didepan rumah minimalis bercat ungu tersebut. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mata Ryeowook yang sedikit basah. 'Apa aku menakutinya' batin Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit merasa bersalah, dirinya tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook begitu takut jika diajak ngebut.

"Wookie-ya.. gwencahana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Nde, gumawo Kyu, aku duluan.." Ryeowook pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyunpun akhirnya lebih memilih segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungguh kepalanya terasa sakit, rasanya segera ingin cepat berbaring ditempat tidur hangatnya. Ryeowook terus menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, bahkan Ryeowook mengacuhkan panggilan Ny. Kim yang memanggilnya dari tadi. Ryeowook segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Air matanya keluar disertai isakan, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya.

"Aaarrghhh.." Ryeowook berteriak membuat Ny. Kim segera melihat keadaan 'anak'nya itu.

"Ya.. Wookie-ah.. ya.. ada apa… sstt.. uljima.." Ny. Kim memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar.

"Hikss.. umma.. kepala Wookie sakit.. hiks.."

"Wae ? apa kau terjatuh, atau kau terluka?"

"Hiks.. umma.. hiks.. kenapa Wookie tidak bisa mengingat masa kecil wookie?. Hiks.. kepala Wookie sakit, umma.." Ny. Kim terdiam mendengar setiap rancauan yang keluar dari mulut 'anak' satu-satunya itu. Ny. Kim tau cepat atau lambat Wookie pasti tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia berharap hari itu bukanlah hari ini. Ny. Kim belum sanggup jika Ryeowook membencinya karna ini.

"Sstt.. tidurlah, chagi." Ny. Kim mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook. Membaringkan namja manis itu di tempat tidurnya, setelah sebelumnya mengecup sayang kening Ryeowook.

.

.

Namja yang memiliki suara baritone dan juga obsidian lembut itu –Yesung- terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap tempat. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas 1-A jurusan music –kelas Ryeowook-.

"Ya.. Bummie hari ini aku tidak melihat Wookie" ucap Yesung pada Kibum.

"Umma Kim bilang, Wookie sakit. Jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk." Jelas Kibum.

"Benarkah ?, Aish anak itu.. "

"Memangnya hari ini, Hyung tidak menjemput kerumahnya ?."

"Oh.. hehe.. itu karna aku ada janji dengan Sungmin pagi ini. Yasudah, gumawo infonya, Bummie-ya.. bye.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan Kibum dan Yesung menjadi semakin merasa pundung. Perasaan bersalah itu makin besar tentunya. 'Ahh.. aku akan menengoknya saja nanti siang' batin Kyuhyun.

.

(skip time)

.

Kyuhyun terlihat berada didepan pintu sebuah rumah. Tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu dihadapannya itu, namun terbesit sedikit keraguan untuk melakukannya.

'Puk'

Kyuhyun menoleh merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sedikit tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam pada sunbae-nya itu.

"Kau mau menjenguk Wookie-ya juga Kyu ?."

"Ne, Yesung sunbae."

"Panggil hyung saja. Eum.. apa Kibummie tidak ikut ?"

"Kulihat dia pergi bersama kekasihnya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan hanya mendapat anggukan 'oh' dari seorang Kim Yesung. Yesung membuka pintu kayu didepannya itu, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. 'Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun, seenaknya masuk rumah orang tanpa mengetuk' batin Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya pun Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengekor dibelakang Yesung. Menelusuri setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya dirumah itu. Terlihat rapi, itulah satu kata yang sedang difikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Yesung menapaki sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan sekarang dihadapannya terpampang sebuah pintu dengan cat berwarna soft ungu dengan gantungan jerapah didepannya.

Yesung membuka perlahan kamar itu, tidak berniat mengganggu kehidupan didalamnya. Dilihatnya Ny. Kim sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, ditangannya terdapat mangkuk bubur yang masih penuh, bahkan belum tersentuh sedikit-pun. Bisa diasumsikan bahwa Ny. Kim sedang membujuk Ryeowook untuk makan, tetapi Ryeowook menolaknya.

Ny. Kim menoleh menatap seseorang yang datang itu, wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyuman dan hanya Yesung yang mengerti arti senyuman itu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunduk memberi hormat, Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dulu tentu saja. Ny. Kim tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar. Namun sebelumnya, Ny. Kim menatap Yesung seolah berkata temui-aku-nanti.

"Ya! Wookie-ya.. kenapa tak dimakan eoh ?" Tanya Yesung melihat semangkuk bubur yang masih utuh dimeja nakas. Dari nada bicaranya sama sekali tak terdengar lembut.

"kau takkan bisa memaksa-ku hyung"

"aku tak sedang memaksamu, bahkan aku juga tidak perduli dengan-mu" tambah Yesung.

"Bohong, buktinya Hyung datang menjengukku."

"Itu karna aku ingin bertemu Umma-mu"

"Mwo ?"

"Sudahlah, aku harus bertemu Umma-mu sekarang." Yesung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun.

"Yesung hyung jahaaat !" teriak Ryeowook sambil melempar sebuah bantal kearah pintu dimana Yesung hyungnya keluar tadi.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Ryeowook. "Haha.. kau benar-benar aneh."

"Ya.. kalau kau datang hanya mengejekku sebaiknya kau juga pergi dengan Yesung hyung, hush.. sana."

"Aish.. kau seperti anak kecil yang ngambekan saja. Aku kesini hanya untuk minta maaf. Aku tak tau kalau kau itu terlalu penakut dan cengeng hingga menangis saat ku ajak ngebut kemarin itu." Terang Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mendecih dan mencibir Kyuhyun, 'Sebenarnya ni orang mau minta maaf atau minta ribut sih.'. "maaf-mu ditolak"

"Mwo ?. hei, tapi aku sudah mengantar-mu kemarin"

"Tapi kau membuat jantungku hampir copot"

"Kau itu terlalu lemah sebagai namja. Atau kau ini sebenarnya yeoja."

'BUK'

Sebuah bantal terlempar kearah Kyuhyun, untung saja reflek Kyuhyun cepat. Jadi dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap bantal itu. "See ? bahkan lemparan mu tak ada apa-apanya."

"Kau itu orang yang menyebalkan, Cho."

"Gumawo pujiannya. Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakannya." ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terdiam, dirinya benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas uri evil yang satu ini. "Makanlah, kau begitu jelek dengan tubuh kurus-mu itu." Tambah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lebih memilih menggeleng menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, aku memohon kali ini. Kau boleh meminta apa saja dari-ku setelah ini" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa percaya jika 'evil' berkata layaknya 'angels'. Terlihat seperti sebuah tipuan bukan. "Anggap saja permintaan maafku" tambah Kyuhyun pada akhirnya karna melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Ryeowook. Mendengar tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan Ryeowook tersenyum evil dengan penuturan Kyuhyun.

.

**Other side**

Dari halaman belakang rumah itu Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowooknya yang sedang tertawa lepas. Bahkan bisa dilihatnya Ryeowook mau memakan nasinya. Disebelahnya, ahjumma Kim juga ikut tersenyum, "Sepertinya anak yang bernama Kyu itu pintar mengambil hati Ryeowook." Ucap ahjumma Kim. Sedikit menyindir namja tampan disebelahnya itu tentunya.

Yesung tertawa pelan, "Aku dengan Ryeowook, bahkan hubungan kami jauh lebih dekat dari siapapun." Ucap-nya. Terbesit rasa kesedihan saat mengucapkannya, mengingatkannya pada takdir yang tidak mungkin bisa dihindarinya. Yesung sudah memilih takdirnya, dan dia tidak mungkin bisa untuk memutar waktu untuk menghentikan besarnya resiko yang diterimanya kini.

"Aku tahu.. dan itu yang mengkhawatirkanku-" ahjumma Kim menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Yesung menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "-dia terus menanyakan alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya, ini sudah 12 tahun.. dan aku sungguh bingung harus menjawab apa."

Yesung kembali menampilkan senyumannya, "Gumawo, biar aku akan mengurus masalah itu". Yesung menatap ahjumma Kim seolah meminta kepercayaan darinya, bahwa dirinya benar-benar sanggup menjalani semua resiko yang akan diterimanya suatu saat nanti. Hanya sebuah pemikiran sederhana yang memusat pada suatu jalan kecil pada sebuah masalah yang begitu besar. Dan Yesung berharap, kesalahan pada siapa dia menetapkan cintanya tidak membuat cinta yang ia miliki menjadi cinta yang dapat disalahkan.

.

.

.

Tbc/delete

…

YeKyuMinWook Shipper!

Hehe.. FF baru ku dengan YeKyuMinWook lagi..

Terserah reader, author tergantung REVIEW dari kalian semua..

FF ini dilanjut tergantung dengan review dari readers. Kalo readers-nya gak suka, mungkin akan author update 3 bln lgi. Tapi kalo review-nya banyak, author bisa lah curi-curi waktu buat nulis.. hehe.. #EvilSmirk

Akhir kata, author minta..

REVIEW.. #nadangTanganBarengYeWook


End file.
